


Some Things Can't Be Taken Back

by justanotherjen



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: Action/Adventure, Angst, F/M, Off-World, Stranded
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-02-27
Updated: 2012-05-28
Packaged: 2017-11-07 22:22:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,262
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/436084
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justanotherjen/pseuds/justanotherjen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The one in which Jack's said something stupid, Sam's mad and the world is falling down around them. Just another mission gone to hell.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I don't normally do WIPs fics. This started as response to a prompt but got so long I had to stop somewhere and decided to just tack on the "to be continued" more out of humor than anything. The story had to get posted for the challenge. I have no idea where it is going but I do plan to write more.

Carter's eyes shimmered with a fierceness Jack hadn't seen in awhile. Or ever directed at him. He definitely went too far this time. But dammit—she'd been so out of it after a string of failed missions. He had to do something to get her back on track, to light a fire in her. This was Sam Carter. It was her job to save the world. A little pressure would do her good, get her motivated. Crack down, he'd thought, and she'd rise out of her funk. Or so he had thought.

A little push here, a nudge there, a couple loud reprimands. Jack had channeled his old drill sergeant and went to town, ignoring Daniel's pointed glares every time he snapped at Carter. Maybe he should have listened to him.

Well, he'd been right. To a point. Carter had found her center, pulled herself together and performed perfectly on the last mission. She had her stride back. And apparently her fire.

Too bad Jack had been too far over the invisible line to notice. He wasn't even sure which words exactly had tipped the scale but there was no misinterpreting the murderous gleam in Carter's eyes. He'd gone way too far. Crap.

His mind back tracked, the correct words to fix things completely escaping him, though. He opened his mouth to, at least, apologize but never got past the first syllable.

The slap caught them all by surprise. Daniel's eyes nearly popped out of his head. Teal'c shifted almost imperceptibly, ready to restrain Carter... or Jack... whichever was the bigger threat. Jack's money was on Carter.

His cheek stung but he refused to budge. Instead he stared—understandably shocked. The phrase, "wiped the smirk off his face," rattled around his brain, entirely apt for the situation. Damn, his cheek hurt. He was secretly grateful the hit was open handed. Jack had no doubts Carter could knock him on his ass if she wanted.

The moment seemed to stretch on forever but Jack knew it had all happened in a few seconds. Carter's expression quickly changed to something completely horrified. She gasped, her hands coming up to cover her mouth, eyes even wider than Daniel's. Realization of what she had just done replaced the anger in her eyes.

The silence was agonizing. Jack wasn't sure who would break first. Daniel still looked ready to lose it any second and Teal'c was as tense as he'd ever seen him. Not that a stranger would notice because he didn't look any different than usual, but Jack saw the way the muscles in his jaw flexed.

Finally Carter's hands fell to her side, her stance becoming rigid, eyes forward and unblinking. She swallowed hard and Jack was sure he saw tears in the corners of her eyes but she blinked and they were gone. She was ready for whatever consequences Jack deemed fit. But his mind was so far from that. He just kept repeating the events in his mind, his cheek smarting something fierce.

She opened her mouth; Jack made to cut her off—there had been too many things said already, too many things that couldn't be taken back. But before either could say anything there was a deafening groan that filled the air. The ground shook, vibrating so hard Jack felt his brains scrambling, then pitched violently. Jack stumbled forward, knocking Carter to the hard dirt. He managed to keep from landing on her but his knee impacted painfully on a rock.

What now? he wondered.

_To be continued..._


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An earthquake stalls Jack and Sam's disagreement. Daniel and Teal'c are trapped. What else could go wrong?

**Previously in our story:**

_The slap caught them all by surprise. Daniel's eyes nearly popped out of his head. Teal'c shifted almost imperceptibly, ready to restrain Carter... or Jack... whichever was the bigger threat. Jack's money was on Carter._

_…_

_She opened her mouth; Jack made to cut her off—there had been too many things said already, too many things that couldn't be taken back. But before either could say anything there was a deafening groan that filled the air. The ground shook, vibrating so hard Jack felt his brains scrambling, then pitched violently._

_…_

_What now? he wondered._

**And now...**

Jack watched, horrified, as a large crack split the earth, separating him and Carter from the rest of his team.

"Sir!"

Jack's head whipped around to where Carter's glazed look was focused. Another crack was forming, heading right for them. Without really thinking, Jack latched onto Carter's vest and rolled. And rolled and rolled. They came to a stop, Carter on top, just a foot from the first crack. Both scrambled to their feet only to be knocked down when the earth pitched violently.

"Jack, Sam!" Daniel sounded frantic.

"We're okay," Carter answered crawling away from the tear. Jack helped her along, his hand firmly gripping the handle on the back of her vest.

"We have to get out of here," he yelled over the deafening roar of the earthquake. Carter nodded, pushing off the ground and stumbling towards Daniel and Teal'c.

The crack grew wider, a great chasm beginning to form. Panic welled up in Jack when he realized Daniel and Teal'c were stuck on the wrong side. Daniel was staring at him with wide, horrified eyes. Even Teal'c looked anxious.

"You're gonna have to jump," he shouted to them.

That seemed to snap Daniel out of it. "Jump?" His voice squeaked when he yelled.

"Come on, Daniel, you can do it." Carter was motioning him to take that leap of faith.

"Teal'c," Jack yelled. "We have to get to the 'Gate."

The Jaffa nodded. "Daniel Jackson, we must move now before the fissure becomes too wide to traverse."

Daniel looked terrified but he got to his feet. The shaking diminished to a slight rumble, the ground still vibrating enough to cause Jack's teeth to chatter.

"Come on, Daniel, we'll catch." Daniel shot him a disbelieving look but he seemed more determined now. He unhooked his pack and tossed it to Jack. Teal'c did the same, passing his staff weapon along in the same manor. "Daniel, we don't have all day."

"All right! Just give me a minute."

"Sir..." Jack glanced over at Carter, noticing a thin line of red extending from under her cap and down the side of her face. "Heights."

Right, Daniel and heights didn't mix. He groaned internally. "You can do this, Daniel," he called in his most encouraging voice. "Just... hurry."

"We'll go together, Daniel Jackson."

Daniel tilted his head from side to side like he was getting ready to go three rounds with Mohammed Ali then nodded, crouching low like Teal'c.

"On three," Jack said, preparing to catch the archeologist. Carter stood next to him, equally tense and ready.

"One," Carter yelled.

Daniel and Teal'c took a few large steps back.

"Two," called Teal'c, digging a foot into the loose dirt for better traction.

"Three," Jack shouted, every muscle taught with anticipation.

Daniel and Teal'c darted forward, arms pumping. Jack fought the urge to close his eyes, instead gritting his teach and taking a wider stance. Still, his stomach flipped and quickly formed a knot so tight Jack didn't think he'd ever be able to eat again.

A split second later Teal'c crashed into him just as the ground pitched wildly up. The three of them rolled back several feet. Carter was first to her feet, her voice frantic as she called for Daniel. Teal'c and Jack fought to untangle their limbs. Jack's heart raced, terror gripping him now. What happened to Daniel?

_Tune in next time to find out what happened to our intrepid heroes..._


End file.
